Known railcar trucks consist of a carrying body with a bearing cup installed thereon by applying a springing element. The general concept is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0187726, filed Sep. 30, 2004 and titled “Ride Control Constant Contact Side Bearing Arrangement,” now U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,212.
Disadvantages of the conventional design is the non-availability of fixing members between the carrying body and the bearing cup resulting in displacement of the bearing cup out of the carrier body of the bearer during operation or maintenance of a railcar. This can impair the performance of maintenance operations.
Conventional railcar side bearings consist of a carrying body with a base and a guiding opening wherein a bearing cup is installed by applying a springing element to its guide outer wall. This known concept is disclosed in RU 2370388, filed Jan. 27, 2009 and titled “Side Bearing Pad of Railway Car Trolley” (prior art).
Disadvantages of this prior art being the closest analogous solution of the claimed design with respect to a set of essential features is the non-availability of fixing members between the carrying body and the bearing cup resulting in accidental displacement of the bearing cup out of the carrier body of the bearer during operation or maintenance of a railcar. This can impair the performance of maintenance operations.